


[Podfic] Truth, Not Destiny by Emony

by fire_juggler



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missouri Moseley knew hunters. Missouri Moseley knew hunting. Most of all Missouri Moseley knew being hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Truth, Not Destiny by Emony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth, Not Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48257) by [Emony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony). 



Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/truth_not_destiny.mp3)

## Length:

00:09:01 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/truth_not_destiny-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 8.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/truth_not_destiny-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
